A known vehicle steering apparatus includes a steering member which is axially movable to effect turning movement of steerable vehicle wheels. A pinion is disposed in meshing engagement with a rack portion of the steering member. A steering column interconnects the pinion and a vehicle steering wheel.
In addition, this known steering apparatus includes a ball nut assembly which is connected with an externally threaded portion of the steering member. A motor is connected with the ball nut assembly. The motor is operable to effect rotation of the ball nut assembly relative to the steering member. A steering apparatus having this general construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,271 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,646.